Cyrus Gold (Earth-Two)
The third battle with Grundy involved Green Lantern and his fellow members of the Justice Society of America tracking him across the country, depositing Grundy on the moon once he was defeated. A subsequent battle between the two ended up with Lantern burying Grundy in 1947. ]] At this point, he was pulled back to 1941 by the time-traveling criminal Per Degaton, who had enlisted the aid of several super-villains to capture the Justice Society of America on December 7, 1941 (the day of the attack on Pearl Harbor). The All-Star Squadron came to their rescue, and Grundy was then thrust back to the moon where he remained for over two decades. -3 ]] Grundy eventually mastered the use of the stored up emerald energy he had absorbed over the years from the many battles with his arch-foe, and returned to Earth to battle Green Lantern, along with Hourman and Doctor Fate. At this point, he had temporary mastery over all wooden objects, though he subsequently lost this power with his next death. He was briefly a member of the Injustice Society of the World, a group of villains banded together to fight the Justice Society. In the interim, he had battled the combined might of both the Justice Society, and later their Earth-One counterparts, the Justice League of America, nearly to a standstill, though he was eventually defeated again. Grundy went on to clash with Green Lantern and his teammates again, including the Huntress, the first female for whom he developed an affection. After Solomon Grundy was rescued from a glacier by Alan Scott's daughter, Jade, Grundy became loyal to her and for a while joined Infinity, Inc., a team of younger superheroes. -4 | Powers = * ** : Grundy has also proven to be able to absorb certain forms of energy and manipulate them at will. This ability has always been subconscious to the point of being accidental, though, but it would suggest that Grundy is even more powerful than he has the intelligence to realize. ** : The weird elemental energy that imbues his form with pseudo-life makes him virtually indestructible - he is impervious to bullets, fire, and extreme cold, and can survive indefinitely without food, water, or oxygen. ** : Even when he is destroyed, he has always been reborn sooner or later. The soul of Cyrus Gold enjoys his pseudo-life through Grundy, even though Gold's whole personality is never present in Grundy's "life." Grundy's personality differs from incarnation to incarnation, but he seems to retain some memories of his experiences from one time to the next. ** : Grundy can perform physically strenuous tasks for an indeterminate period of time before tiring. ** : Solomon Grundy possesses tremendous strength and stamina, the level of which varies with his different incarnations. Sometimes, he can be held by a group of normal humans. On other occasions, even Superman has not been able to defeat him. ** Grounding: Solomon could establish a mystical link with the Earth itself, and if he wishes, nobody could lift him. * : Some supernatural energy in Slaughter Swamp endowed Solomon with the ability to travel across the Earth-Two and Earth-One. He could only use the power while in Slaughter Swamp, and the waters of the place also would be transported to the other dimension. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Grundy's below average intellect makes him easy to fool and manipulate. However, due to the fluctuations of his power levels, he has occasionally possessed adequate intellect. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Solomon Grundy (comics) | Links = }}